


Suitcase Sam

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 21:14:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11449161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Short crackfic about Suitcase Sam,Inspired by cinnabees.





	Suitcase Sam

The Creator Of The Universe unlocked the door to his home, greeted by the barking of  Mr. Pitters, he petted the head of the hound, "good dog, did you miss me? Did you miss me?" he said, laughing with the joy brought on by such a worryless creator.

As although he had lost his left eye, the eye that showed him all the ways his world was imperfect, the way toast always landed butterside down, the way the nicest times of the year where also the most full of bug bites, the giant star rushing towards earth that would destroy the solar system in a mere thirty years, all the things it had shown him still haunted his memories.

He paused from petting his hound, and turned back to the door he had just entered, but when he opened it, what was revealed was not the great outdoors, but a room that seemed to stretch to eternity, (which, perhaps it did), and filling this  room where shelves upon shelves of suitcases.

there may be a lot of pain in the world that he can do little about, toast may land butterside down, the summer may be tainted by the nibbling of millions of insects, the earth may come to an end within the lifetime of most humans, but at least he would always be known to the world, as Suitcase Sam.

Well, until it's burnt away by a rogue star, at least.


End file.
